


暗枪

by ailpo



Category: Seer - Fandom, 赛尔号
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailpo/pseuds/ailpo
Summary: 全文为战神联盟同人。与《监听》，《A组事件簿》为同类型，设定相反，回归原作类似设定。雷伊，盖亚，缪斯，卡修斯为警察，而布莱克为威斯克麾下的连环杀人犯。本文具体设定需要自行探索，可与作者阿岭讨论。
Kudos: 2





	暗枪

角落里的那个黑发男人摘下了墨镜，露出深蓝色的眸子。他压低了帽檐，盯住那个在角落里坐着的正在玩糖棒的少年。这个像个大孩子的人并不比他小多少，他曾经调查过这个人的具体资料。

卡修斯，男，23岁，职业是警察，未婚，父母双亡。电话号码和家庭住址都被保密了，不过在兰特的帮忙下，他还是成功地悄悄破开了警局的资料库。他对其他资料的不太感冒，就单单这一个勾起了他极大的兴趣。

他收回视线，从大衣的内袋里掏出个烟盒和打火机，转过身子靠回在大厅旁边的墙壁上，叼住烟，抬手点烟。他在思考，离开这里后的第一个晚上，该从谁开始下手。

他抽了一口，突然觉得无所谓了，反正死掉的都不是什么好人。

身后有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他扭头一看，是保安。“这位先生，这里是禁烟的，如果您想吸烟，请到那边的吸烟区去，谢谢。”他点点头，直接用手指掐灭了烟头顺手甩进垃圾桶里。保安一脸怪异地看着他没怎么异样的手指，朝他扬起僵硬的微笑。

保安很快被他的队长用对讲机传唤走，走前还骂骂咧咧的，一副不太情愿的样子。男人再次回到了他原来观察卡修斯时的位置，看着他无聊的把糖棒扭来扭去，拧得像根麻花。

卡修斯似有似无地朝他的方向看了一眼，又开始逗邻座那位年轻妇女手里抱着的小男孩。小男孩咯咯的笑着，吸引了很多年轻女孩子的目光——她们大多喜欢可爱的东西。他对着这张可爱的笑脸却有些心不在焉，甚至有点烦躁。

刚才他正在监视的那个家伙被人群挡住了，他没有办法确认他的准确位置。卡修斯叹了口气，对邻座的女士抱歉地笑了笑，起身拎起他空空的行李箱，挤开人群往那个男人原来的位置走过去，“抱歉，队长。这里人太多，我可能跟丢了。”

他对着手机嗯了几声，拐进了那墙隔壁的一家便利店。机场的便利店东西很贵，幸好这些东西会给公费报销。他随手拿了两样往收银区走，伸手拿钱却发现自己的口袋被人划破了。他眉头紧锁，往窗外一看，人群里那个黑色长发的男人拿着他的钱包对他招手。

该死！这家伙什么时候做的！他猛然想起，在他挤过人群的时候，好像有人捏了捏他的手。

男人朝他眨眨眼睛，给他抛来一个飞吻，招招手就要走。他不悦地一挑眉，没忍住大喊了一声：“布莱克！”

布莱克拉高了自己的衣领，加快了往前台走去的速度。只要他上了飞机，这一切就跟他没有关系了。他和威斯克约定，出国后，再为他做一单，他就会放他离开，和兰特一起离开。

至于卡修斯，他只是一个普通的对手。虽然说很难遇到这样和他胃口的人，未来应该也不会有了。不过他还是会为了自己的安全，放弃这个人。他是自私的。更何况最后这一单，是关于他的仇人的，威斯克会给他仇人的相关消息。这对他来说太重要了。

布莱克警惕地扫了四周一眼，确认卡修斯没有追上来，接过服务生递给他的证件，“先生，请拿好您的证件。”这个声音他有点熟悉——是卡修斯！

“先生，请您跟我过来一下好吗？”卡修斯脸上挂着假笑，抓住了他的一只手臂，把人沿着柜台抓到一边去。回头向那位正在服务的小姐道了句谢。

他努力地想要挣脱开卡修斯的手，可不知道为什么这个大男孩有这么大的力气。他只能顺从地跟着他，直到他被拉进了男厕所。他看着卡修斯打开一道门，匆匆地把他塞进去。

门落了锁，两个人挤在一个狭小的空间里。他被推坐在翻下盖子的马桶上。

“请问卡修斯警官，你把我带到这儿来……是什么意思？请给我个合理的解释。”他把眼睛眯成了一条缝，警惕地扫了一眼四周，观察有没有可以供他逃离这里的工具。他落在机场大厅里的行李其实也派不上太大的用场，他并不敢太大胆地将什么违禁物品带过安检。他没必要在安全前的最后一刻做出一些什么大动作。

卡修斯把他的左手按在隔板上，探手拿出了一个亮闪闪的手铐，“我想不用我解释，你就知道我想做什么了——惩罚，懂吧。”他抬脚踩住布莱克试图攻击他的脚，侧过身将那只他已经压制住的手引到水泵的位置，随即吻上了他的嘴唇。

布莱克惊讶地微微拉开牙齿之间的距离，被卡修斯准确的把握，长枪直入，牵引起他的舌头。啧啧的水声吸引了他的注意力，他没有意识到手边的那个冰凉的东西已经越靠越近。

“咔哒”一声，手铐已经拷住了他的左手和水泵下的钢铁支架。

被放开的布莱克发现他和卡修斯的姿势都非常的糟糕，卡修斯和他共同坐在那个盖子上，他的大半个身体被卡修斯压在水箱上，对方的休闲裤里已经明显地涨起一个小块，毫不客气地磨蹭着他的屁股。

“卡修斯警官，您的行为未免太不符合您的职业了吧。”他舔了舔旁边扯出的银丝，“卑鄙而且下流。”他甩开卡修斯刚刚攀上的手，用右手擦了擦较远的水渍。

卡修斯也学着他舔舔嘴唇，将上半身朝他的方向更靠近了一些，“怎么？杀人犯也会做小偷的工作？”卡修斯勾了勾唇，抓住他乱动的那只右手放在嘴边亲吻了一下，“那么，我越界又怎么样？”

他咬上了布莱克细白的脖颈，留下一个浅浅的咬痕。舌尖在他的喉结处磨蹭着，布莱克的声带发出了沉闷的震动，他正在呻吟。

布莱克的手不自主地握紧了他的手，他也回握了。他用牙齿咬开大衣里衬衫的扣子。每咬去一颗就用舌尖舔弄几次作为奖励。

机场中人来来去去很频繁。他们的门外总是可以听见哒哒的脚步声还有各种男性的交流声，以及某些声音。布莱克紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，发出低低的呻吟。他很不甘心，为什么本来可以离开的他，现在居然在和抓捕他的警察玩什么惩罚游戏。因为手铐压住了他的血管，他的左手越发使不上力气。

为什么，他似乎已经沉浸在卡修斯的吻里。

他逃跑的想法似乎已经随着时间一点点地流失了。他只是顺从着他的身体的本能去迎合，这是一种怎么样的悲哀。

衬衫的纽扣已经解到了最后一颗，期间卡修斯还向他的队长汇报了几次，大致意思是他正在找自己，已经排除了什么什么地方。

呵，虚伪。

温热的气体被轻轻地舒在他的小腹部，原本清醒的大脑也在沦陷。所有的血液正不断地朝着这个地方涌，他害怕地看见自己的裤子正在以肉眼可见的速度被撑起来。他已经没有什么再挣扎下去的必要了。

最后一颗扣子，已经解开了。

暗地里的交手已经到了明面上，卡修斯却突然停止了动作，他抬起头看着已经满脸潮红的布莱克，叹了一口气，开口：“布莱克，你想知道是谁…杀了你的父亲么？”他的眼里除了情欲，还剩下一丝真诚。他看见布莱克的脸上出现了一点冷笑，“不需要知道了，我不是……已经没有机会再去报仇了吗？”他看起来很沮丧，如果没有那些被压抑住的喘息声。

卡修斯突然像丧失了兴致一般，不悦地直接用自己的右手拉开了彼此的拉链，他的直接从其间跳出来，撞上布莱克半勃的性器。他用手直接抓住了布莱克的，开始上下律动，却把他自己地丢在旁边。布莱克不明白，为什么他这么回答会遭来卡修斯报复性的举动。肆意的揉捏，过于用力地手真的很难让人不发出任何声音。

“卡…卡修斯……别做的太…太过分了……咳咳，你……你干什么！”布莱克压低了嗓音，他现在唯一庆幸的是这个时间似乎刚好没有人在这个厕所里，虽然这很诡异。由于他的不反抗，卡修斯似乎越来越张狂，丝毫不介意他会不会在这里叫出来，手中的力度越来越大，也越来越硬。炙热的温度灼烧着他残存的理智，卡修斯突然放开他，将右手伸进了他的嘴里胡乱搅动着。

他合上眼睛，感受那几根手指的存在，身体传出一种无力感。他早该想到会有一天，因为自己的不谨慎而落入圈套。可他没有想到，会是这么糟糕的一种境遇——被警察用手指在口中模拟性交的动作。多次被按住舌根，被戳中喉咙，他终于感受到了厚重的耻辱感。“报仇我不允许，我只是想让你知道真相。”卡修斯的语调冷冰冰的，没有一点感情。

“你以为威斯克真的那么看重你？你不过是个棋子。”他无情地宣判着布莱克的一条条罪名。“等你离开了C国，死的就是你。”

他捏紧了他的手，这对布莱克来说应该算是唯一温暖的地方了。是惩罚，还是告诫？他更不明白了。他思绪渐渐地飘远了，他明白在入狱后，以他的形体条件，在狱中大概会被狱警还有其他的罪犯怎么对待。

卡修斯按住他的肩膀，手机铃声在他们之间不断地响着。卡修斯不耐烦地取出手机直接划掉雷伊的来电，随便戳戳点点几个键，把手机关了机甩在旁边的瓷砖上。手机落在地上发出咔咔的响动。

“布莱克，专心点。我还有事情要告诉你。”卡修斯点了点他的唇，让他安静点，“这里可是公共场所。”布莱克微微张口把卡修斯的手指含进去，用小舌仔细地舔着，卡修斯的脸色稍微缓和的了一点，突然狠狠咬住了他的手指，指尖的刺痛让卡修斯倒抽一口凉气。

布莱克勾起讽刺的微笑，吐出那根被咬破了皮的手指，“卡修斯先生，别坏了我难得的兴致。不谈公事。”他剐了卡修斯一眼，手上又没忍住掐了他一下。

布莱克的左手因为长时间的充血变得麻木了，安静地贴在水箱上。卡修斯凝视着他。

“疯子。”卡修斯冷冷地吐出一口气。

布莱克没说话，两个人就这么对视着。

“杀了你家人的，是威斯克；分解了他们尸体的，是威斯克。最后把他们的头挂在墙上的，也是威斯克！”

是，威斯克？

布莱克垂下了脑袋，装作没有听见卡修斯接下来的那些话。黑色的长发遮挡了他的视线，幽深的瞳孔就这么看着隔间的小角落，那个手机的位置。

“……”他听不清楚，也不想听清楚。

威斯克和他确实是交易的关系，可更像是父亲。他把他从那群喋喋不休地追问着父母死状的警方手中解救出来，从浸染着鲜血的噩梦中拯救出来。他交给他防身的本事，给他生存下去的资本，唯一的报酬只是，为他杀掉那些通缉令上的人。

可他把他推进了深渊。

卡修斯抱住变得僵硬的他的身体，他的皮肤直接接触着卡修斯的衬衣，痒痒的，可他感觉不到。他闭上眼睛，“要做就做吧，别磨蹭。”他松开抓住卡修斯的手，把被解开的裤链再往下拉扯几分，生硬地把三角裤撕开。指甲在性器上留下一道不明显的划痕，并没有想象中的快感。

疼。

卡修斯按照他那只手的指引探向了他身体的隐秘之处，他始终沉默着，就像最初见面那样，只是他突然连一个警告的眼神都不愿意再给他，只是空洞地看着自己的下身被人开拓。

“嘀嗒。”不知为什么，在这么一个吵闹的环境中，卡修斯会去注意这么一个细小的声音。他把视线从那里移开，只是看见那个人的脸颊上带着泪痕。像一个僵硬的木偶人，脸上挂着惨淡的笑容。水花绽放在在他们手边的瓷砖上。


End file.
